


Sunshine

by lorenaag



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenaag/pseuds/lorenaag
Summary: Jun loves the summer.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Kudos: 10





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Salinha Bonita challenge. Theme: the four seasons. 
> 
> Un-betaed. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

SUNSHINE

Jun loves the sun. Summer is his favorite season ever since he was a kid. Jun loves the sound of cicadas, announcing to the world that the nature is a living force.

Jun loves to feel the heat when he goes for his morning jogging, feeling his sweat wash away all his worries and concerns from the day before at work. His water bottle helps to relieve his thirst from exercising on such a hot morning.

Jun loves running by the beach. The summer breeze messing up his black locks while he stares at the waves, lost in thoughts. A distant voice asks for a boy to stop playing around and put some sunscreen; a loud bark from a nearby dog scares a few birds, the dog's owner also running by the shore.

Jun loves the season's fruits. Even though some people say that Spring is the best season for fruit harvest, there is nothing better to eat a fruit salad after getting home, to feel the refreshing taste on his tongue.

Jun loves how the sunlight enters his room when he opens the window.

"Hmmm...". A grunt is heard from the bed. "Jun? You're already back? What time is it?" His boyfriend Masaki wakes up, disturbed by the light. His brown hair is a mess, and his face has some pillow marks. He sits on the bed, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"I bought breakfast, it's on the kitchen.", Jun says.

"Kare pan?" Masaki asks, an adorable smile on his face.

"Of course." Jun goes to the bed and sits next to him. Masaki is glowing. "Yesterday you said you were craving for it."

"Kare pan is the best food for breakfast, no doubt on that." He gets closer to Jun, "So, can I kiss you or should I brush my teeth first?"

Jun answers the question by grabbing his boyfriend's nape; a deep kiss makes them lay down again.

Jun loves the sun, but he loves his _sunshine_ more.


End file.
